five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights in MemeWorld
Five Nights in MemeWorld(or FNiMW for short) is a FNAF fangame created by DeadInside2. Please don't edit without permission. Animatronics Tommy From the Ok bye mom meme. Activates on Night 3. He's unaffected by the triggered button. Instead you have to use your monitor to switch to search mode and look up something. He will think you are like him and leave the room. Garlic Bread Garlic Bread will activate on Night 1 and will attempt to trigger you by telling the infamous "if I had a slice of garlic bread for every gender" joke to trigger you. To drive him away hit the trigger button after he says the joke and he will leave. Triggered Feminist Like Garlic Bread will activate on Night 1 and is driven away by the triggered button. Roblox Noob He activates on Night 2 and is a force to be reckoned with. Easily the most active of the game. Like Springtrap will be driven away by an audio device. You can play the Roblox Death Sound in other rooms to drive him away. Yoi Yoi Bio Activates on Night 4. He's like tommy in that you have to go to the monitors search mode and type yoi yoi bio. Except he's slightly more active than tommy and will give less time to react. Balloon Boi Dat Boi in a BB costume. Activates on Night 4. He will appear in the Vent camera and you have to stare at him for a while before he goes away. Otherwise he will disable the trigger button. Green de la Bean Activates on night 5. A very quick and very active Meme. Once in the Office he will give approximately 0.5 seconds to lift up the monitor like Golden Freddy. Otherwise you die. Silva Is more of an Easter egg than an animatronic. Occasionally you will see a hallucination of Silva and The Bean together with the words "You Guessed It". He is Ironically very important to the Lore. Cameras There are only six cameras due to the establishment being pretty low-budget. Entrance The usual entrance. Nothing much to say. There is however a poster featuring tommy saying he words "OK bye mom" Spicy Dining Area The delicious place where kids can eat really spicy memes. The Dank Stage A stage which also happens to be the starting area for Tommy, The Bean, Triggered Feminist, Garlic Bread and Yoi Yoi Bio. Here Come that Gift Shop Balloon Bois starting area were the kids can buy Meme-related merchandise. #NotSponsored The Hallway There's only one hallway this time around(ZOMG! Such originality). All Animatronics but Silva and Balloon Boi pass through it. Vent This is where Balloon Boi passes through to get to the office. It is actually a DeviantArt Vent Journal. Phone Calls Night 1 "(generic static or something) hey what is up my compadres welcome to MemeWorld. *coughing*. Sorry about that anyways as you can probably tell your a night guard the animatronics are haunted im dead inside blah blah blah. Well do you see that monitor right there? Hahaha of course you do your probably on it right now. Anyway there are only 6 cameras due to the creators lazi- I mean low budget costs and stuff hehe. You can stalk people while they stalk you. STALKC- no I'm not gonna make that joke. Anyways, today only garlic bread and triggered feminist should try to kill you. If there in your office press the trigger button it should drive them away. However Garlic Bread is a special case as he will make the infamous "if I had a slice of garlic bread for every Blah blah blah" you must press the trigger button AFTER he says it, wow such originality am I right? That should cover up everything for tonight so ummmmmmmmm, goodbye ugly creature." Night 2 "hi. It's me, JOH- Sorry but the company forces me to make lots of memes so this will probably happen a lot. Anyways your alive oh wow that's really cool and good with no vegetals. So roblox noob should be awakening today. Also it's probably guest 666 but don't worry about it. He's a springtrap clone just click to play the roblox death sound in a different room and your good. Also, since this is a phone call I guess i have to provide some sweet sweet lore. Fun fact: this isn't our first location. The first one was full of 2008-2010 memes and will never be spoken of again oh and there were murders and stuff wow original levels through the roof. Anyway, bye forever boi." Night 3 "Oh hey umm the company's not making as much money lately so you may be let go at the end of the week. Well anyways the main guy tommy is coming out tonight. Not out of the closet I mean no STOP- well anyways if he's in your office go to your monitor and enter search mode and look up something ANYTHING and he will go away because that's pretty much the basis of the entire meme. Oh also people are reporting seeing the silvagunner mascot around and I don't why and its really spooky a tiny bit scary and maybe skeletons. Oh anyways tomorrow is when things get real. K bai." '' Night 4 ''"eyy was up homedog. It's time for your second to last night. Yeah the company have decided to let you go. Which is good because there's no Night 6 and things will make sense. Anyway, two new faces activate tonigh. First off, Yoi Yoi Bio is pretty easy. Open search mode and type yoi yoi bio and your fine. Just don't type it 1,000 times or you will die like our last night guard springy. Balloon boi is ugly and fat and will go in the Vent camera. Which I'm sure you've noticed is actually a Vent post. Also you just have to stare at him in that room and your fine. Ok bye now. Wait what is that sound? OH FRICK IM GONNA DIE UNORIGINALLY" Night 5 "Hey are you the murderer or something? No? Well screw you we are coming over anyway. Hail lord Silva. Easter Eggs Hallucinations Silva and the bean with the words YOU GUESSED IT. The word Hivemind everywhere. Green de la Bean has red eyes all of a sudden. Easter Egg Animatronics Robbie Rotten can sometimes appear. Along with Shrek. Category:Joke Pages